sgc_commnad_and_off_world_basefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
< Solar system Earth (Terra in Ancient, Midgard to the humans settled by the Asgard, Tau'ri in Goa'uld, and designated P2X-3YZ by the Tau'ri themselves), is the home planet of the Tau'ri and the cradle of human civilization in the Milky Way. With a population of over 7 billion, Earth was one of the most populated known human worlds in both the Pegasus and Milky way Galaxies. This is due to a long period of isolation from any alien contact, as well as their success in thwarting various alien attacks. (SG1: "Continuum", ATL: "Rising") History Earth was the second planet that the Ancients colonized after they left their home galaxy (the first planet being Dakara). Known to them as Terra, it was the center of their empire in the Milky Way and was from where they launched Destiny, a ship designed to explore the universe. Earth was also home to the city of Atlantis situated in Antarctica which was then much closer to the equator. Between thirty and ten million years ago, the Ancients were forced to leave in Atlantis for Pegasus due to a plague, that was very similar to the Prior plague that was used by the Ori during the crusade. They eventually returned after the war with the Wraith where some chose to join the native humans and integrate into human society, passing on the ATA gene. They also influenced societies such as the Greeks and Romans, inspiring the myth of Atlantis and passing on their language. When the Ancients came back to Earth c. 8,000 BC, they found the humans in a primitive state of society and knowledge, and under control of the Goa'uld known as Ra. The Ancients then, seeing that there was no hope of rebuilding their societies, spread out to many lands (integrating into the primitive societies, ascending, making their way to the Stargate in the Southern Pole or dying, leaving the remaining humans in a primitive and defenseless state). Ra remained, controlling Earth until circa 3,000 BC, when an alternate SG-1 traveled back in time and helped the ancient humans to start the rebellion. After that, Ra abandoned the Earth. '' in orbit of Earth.]] Thanks to the rediscovery of the Stargate, the Tau'ri have come to find out that Humans live on other planets in addition to Earth, each with their own unique cultures. As the Stargate program progressed, the term Tau'ri eventually came to be used to specifically identify humans from Earth. Earth has one of the largest human populations of any planet in the known galaxies, possibly the largest. Major General Henry Landry believed Earth to be the most densely populated planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. In 2004, Earth became the focus of the System Lord Anubis. In what became known as the Battle of Antarctica, Anubis came with his mothership and a massive fleet of Ha'taks, which were destroyed by Drone weapons launched by SG-1 from the Ancient outpost in Antarctica, Anubis was left without a physical form in orbit. In 2009, Earth came under attack from the ZPM powered Hive Ship. After waiting behind the Moon for its systems to mature, the ship moved into Earth's orbit and sent out a wave of Wraith Darts that was able to destroy the Control chair, one of Earth's greatest defenses, during the Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship. All other Earth attempts to defend against the upgraded Hive Ship also failed. However, Atlantis utilized its Wormhole drive and was able to confront the Hive Ship, and through the work of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team was able to detonate a Nuclear warhead on board the ship. After the battle, Atlantis remained on Earth in San Francisco Bay. In 2010, Earth was again the target of an attack by the Lucian Alliance. The Alliance personnel kept aboard the Ancient vessel Destiny complied with Homeworld Command and divulged as much information as they could regarding the attack, however it proved to be insufficient. The Alliance outfitted a Goa'uld Tel'tak with a naquadriah-enhanced bomb and flew it cloaked into The Pentagon as a surgical strike against the Tau'ri. The effort was ultimately thwarted by MSgt. Ronald Greer and Camille Wray with the help of Dr. Andrew Covel and Senator Michaels and Varro. Category:Tau'ri fleet Category:USS Daedalus Category:USS Odyssey Category:Koralev Category:USS Apollo Category:Sun Tzu Category:USS George Hammond Category:Alpha Site SGC Category:Alpha Site 2 SGC Category:Alpha Site 3 SGC Category:Beta Site Alternent Realite Category:Gamma Site SGC